ALF's Lemon Request
by ANW2004
Summary: This is a Request. Rules Inside.
1. Info

**The List to Choose That I Can Do?**

 **Couple List:**

 **Kate x Willie**

 **ALF x Lynn**

 **Neal x Margaret**

 **Skip x Rhonda**

 **or**

 **Flo x Bob**

 **Male Couple List:**

 **ALF x Willie**

 **ALF x Mike Piazza (from The 10-10-220 Commercial)**

 **Neal x Willie**

 **ALF in Tuxedo Suit x ALF from Project: ALF**

 **or Season 1! ALF x Season 4! ALF**

 **Choose for ALF's Propitious:**

 **1\. Bondage**

 **2\. Rape (even the word is bad but it's fine to meh)**

 **3.** **fart fetish (I do not draw it! I written those story to me. If you hate it? In my opinion)**

 **4\. I Can Do Human Version or Melmacian**

 **5\. Oral Selection**

 **6\. Yoai (Especially to Willie,Season 1! ALF or ALF in Tuxedo Suit)**

 **Choose for Lynn's Propitious:**

 **1\. Bondage**

 **2\. Being Gagged**

 **3\. Rape (again)**

 **4\. I Can Do Human or Melmacian**

 **Choose Over Shumway Parents' Propitious:**

 **1\. Rape (once again!)**

 **2\. I Can Do Human or Melmacian**

 **3\. Lovemaking or Oral Selection**


	2. WilliexALFxOCxMovieALF

**This is Requested by** **Zanrok**

 **Warning:** Human And Melmacian Rape!

 **At The Kate and Willie's Bedroom, We Should Hear ALF Whimpering and Whining on the Screen. We See His Butt Only Appear To Be Moving Against The Pillow. Seems to be very good.**

ALF: "Awwwwwww... Ooooooh... My Goodness How's Me?"

 **His Buttcheeks is Jiggling that has seen Appeared While ALF Moans.**

ALF: "Oooooooh... Awwwwwwwww... Yyeeaaah!"

 **ALF Blushes His Face And Began Groaning In His Expressly Way**

 **Then, He Collapsed Next To Willie. He Pinched ALF's Buttcheeck. Then, Princess Luna, A Dark Brown Melmacian (but not the character from MLP: FIM) Crying Which sounds like Lynn and Kate Because how she got beaten up by flaky Pete.**

Luna: "My Face Hurts!" (Sobs)

 **ALF Ran To Her Against It.**

ALF: "Luna! What's a Matter?"

Luna: "I've Being Beaten Up by Flaky Pete!" (Cries)

ALF: "Awwwww" (hugs Luna)

 **ALF Hugged Luna. ALF Started Moving and His Butt Continues Jiggling Immediately When His Legs Move.**

ALF: "It Makes My Buttcheeks Jiggle. Ahhhhhh"

 **He Sighed Actually. He Starts Being Faster After Luna. Then, His Butt Sticks into a Wall and Rubs it like A Pro.**

ALF: "Oooooooooooh Yeeeaaaaaahh... Ooooooooo That Feels Soooo Gooood"

 **He Went Through His Back And Forth.**

ALF: "Oh My Gosh! Ah!"

 **Then Look Further At Willie. Then Willie Take ALF To The Bedroom Again. And He Putted Him in The Bed and He Never Knew His Life Goes To Inserting into ALF's Butt.**

 **Then, Started To Hump On Him. He Bounces Back And Forth Anytime And ALF Started Moving Actually When He Moves His Head.**

 **ALF Started Moaning.**

ALF: "Ooooooooooh! Oh My God! Ooooooooooh Yeeeaah!"

 **ALF Startled From the Closet And He Stays Rest.**

ALF: "Awwww... Awwww.. Oooh... Willie!"

 **He Moaned.**

ALF: "Ah! Ah! Oooh! Ooh!"

 **Then, Luna Hopped Up Into Bed. Then She Sticked Up To ALF's Rippled Snout.**

 **Then ALF Moves His Head Slowly.**

ALF: "Ah! Aww! Oooooh! Yeah! I'm Getting Close To Her"

 **Then, Luna Started Moaning.**

Luna: "Ah! Ooh! Yeah!"

 **Then, Another ALF (from Project: ALF) Came Into Bed And Slightly Slipped Into Luna's Arm and Rubs On Luna's Butt Besides When Another ALF Putted in His Hands.**

 **Another ALF Started Moaning.**

Movie! ALF: "Oooooh! Yes! Ooooh! My God! Yes!"

 **He Moaned Loudly in Que. He Moaned Again Slowly And Sticks His Butt on Willie's Face.**

Movie! ALF: "Ooooh! Aaah!"

 **Then He Sprayed To Cum on Willie.**

 **in 4 Minutes Later, They Got Out of Him.**

ALF: "Thank You, Sweetie Pie"

 **The End.**


	3. ALFxLynn

This is Request By hds6205.

 **Warning** : Rape!

 **ALF's Version:** Melmacian

 **Lynn's Version:** Human

 **At The Church. It's Winnie The Pooh Themed Wedding At The California Church.**

 **The Singer Thomas Levy is Going to Sing The New Adventures of The Winnie the Pooh Theme Song.**

 **It Had Winnie the Pooh Themed Wedding Cake.**

 **It Had Winnie the Pooh Themed Wedding Card for Lynn and ALF.**

 **And It Had Winnie the Pooh Themed Wedding Sign Ribbon.**

Thomas Levy: (Clears Throat) "This is the Wedding. I'm gonna sing this song"

 **Thomas Conducts To Sing.**

Thomas Levy: "I gotta get up

I gotta get goin'  
I'm gonna see a friend of mine

(He's round and he's fuzzy, I love him because he's just...)

Pooh bear, Winnie the Pooh bear  
Looking for fun, chasing some honey bees  
Pooh bear, I know he's out there  
Rumbly tumbly  
Climbin' a honey tree

Fun never ends for us, we're so adventurous  
'Least every now and again  
But when we're alone, and there's nobody home  
It's nice to be able  
To count on a friend like...

Pooh bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear  
Wherever you go, oh won't you take me please  
Pooh Bear, I gotta be there  
It's me and it's you  
My silly ol' Winnie the Pooh"

 **Lynn had Glad Her Life as a Bride To Lovely Lives.**

 **Then, Looked At ALF Wearing a Tuxedo Thing Had Arrived To His Sight to Marry Her.**

Thomas Levy: "Here He Comes!"

 **ALF Ran to Lynn and Gives a Sight.**

Thomas Levy: "Okay. I'm Glad You Have a Sight. You May Kiss the Bride"

 **Then, It Happens. ALF Kissed Lynn Very Slowly. The Wedding Chapel Would Be Completed When Crowd Cheers It Around.**

Willie: "That Was Great!"

Kate: "I Love It When They're Friends Are Now At the Chapel"

 **After the Wedding.**

 **Meanwhile at Tanner's House, ALF and Lynn had a first married sight from wedding chapel.**

ALF: "Lynn"

Lynn: "Yes, ALF"

ALF: "I Need You To Help Yourself Out And I'll Do It"

Lynn: "Okay"

 **Then ALF Told Lynn to Get in The Second Bedroom. Then Entered the Lynn's Bedroom And Saw the Bed. Then, ALF Put Lynn to a Bed.**

 **Then, ALF Takes Lynn's Clothes off. Then He Threw Her Clothes into a Floor.**

 **ALF Felt That's His Look And Then, His** **Dick Inserted When Lynn Turned Out That is Her Booty Look Thinkful Luck.**

 **And Purposely Hear ALF's Groaning Through Looking To Hump Her.**

 **Then He Started Humping on Her.**

Lynn: "ALF, Are You Sure?"

ALF: "I'm Trying!"

 **Then Lynn Starts Moaning in Unison.**

Lynn: "ALF! Ooh!"

 **Then, ALF Continue To Go Fast On Her.**

 **Then, Working On It. ALF goes Hump Faster On Her.**

 **Later, ALF and Lynn Are Happy And Sure To Enjoy Rest of the Day.**

 **Then, ALF Cums on Lynn's Face and She Snorts Like Crazy and Moans Loudly. After Later Finished. Lynn Got Out of Him.**

Lynn: "Thank You"

 **The End.**


	4. WilliexALFxBob

**Note: ALF and Bob are only both in Melmacian form.**

 **Meanwhile, Bob and Gordon Stand Their Legs And They Have To Stand a Chance.**

ALF (Gordon): "Oooh! I need something help?"

Bob: "hey. Can I help Flo out when I did before I got home early?"

Gordon (ALF): "well yes! That's a great idea, dad. Go get her"

Bob: "okay"

 **Then, Bob Shumway Leaved the Doors And Then ALF Takes His Hawaiian Style Shirt Off And Goes To Bed To His Sleep.**

ALF (Gordon): "What a day"

 **He Sleeps 2 Days Later.. Willie Came Wearing Housecoat On.**

Willie: "ALF, you have to wake up"

ALF: "no I'm not"

Willie: "You Need You To Help out!"

 **Willie Tries To Wake The ALF Up.**

Willie: "ALF! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!"

 **ALF Cried As He Wakes Up.**

ALF: "Willie!"

 **When Willie Took the Housecoat Off And He Just Growls.**

Willie: "I wanted to inserted in your butt!"

ALF: "But Willie, I don't wanna Accidentally Get Hurt"

 **ALF is Nearly Whimpering Loudly When Willie's** **dick is inserted into ALF's Furry Butt. Willie is Groaning Which ALF Wanted To Scream. Willie Starts Humping on Him.**

ALF: "Willie! That's Not Embarrassing At Al- Ooooh Yeah!"

 **ALF Felt Started Moaning.**

ALF: "Ooooooh! Ah! Willie! Ooooh! Yeah! Ah!"

 **He Moaned And Pleased As He Continued His Eyes Closed.**

ALF: "Wuuuh! Ooooh! Yeah!"

 **At Outside, Bob Looked and Hearing That ALF is Whimpering in Pleasure as Male Melmacian Whines when this Human Keeps Him.**

 **Back at Bedroom.**

ALF: "Willie! Ah! Ah! Faster!" (Gasp) "oooh!"

 **Then, He Closed His Eyes And Moans in Few Second Before Bob Gets Here.**

ALF: "Wuuuuh! Yeah!"

 **Then, Bob Came to Stand to Take his Shirt off. He Leaped On Willie. Started Rubbing His** **dick,** **scrotum and** **balls on willie's Face.**

 **Bob Started Moaning.**

Bob: "oooh! Willie! Oh my goodness! Yeah! Oooh!"

 **He usually continues his way Moaning.**

ALF: "ooooh! Yeah! Willie! Oooh!"

 **Then bob starts tickling on alf's ear.**

ALF: "oooh! It feels so good! Ah!"

 **He Moaned at him while he tickles.**

 **55 Minutes Later.**

 **Willie Usually is Going To Cum on 2 Guys.**

ALF: "oooh!" (Snort) (Snort)

 **He starts snorting a few seconds before bob.**

Bob: "whoa!" (Snort) (snort)

 **He starts snorting too.**

 **They Twitch Bodies And Their Feets.**

 **And They Got Out of Him.**

ALF: "Thank You"

Bob: "What's just a way that I'll have to help Flo out when I gonna go"

 **P.S. As ALF likes Willie.**


	5. Info 2

**Possibly That's Makes Anything But They Could Be After Bob x Flo Chapter Get Finished.**

 **Info's List:**

 **Gordon Shumway's Brother And Sister as Adulthoods and Then, Bob as Old Age (only in Melmacian form).**

 **Gordon Shumway (in human form) and Margaret.**

 **Neal Tanner and Willie Tanner**

 **Skip and Rick (in Melmacian form as older adulthood)**

 **Bob and Gordon (Melmacian form)**

 **Skip and Rhonda (Melmacian only)**

 **Rick and Stella (after best Bedtime ever, Melmacian form)**

 **Willie and ALF (In his Animated Series-Verse)**

 **Gordon Shumway And OC (Anna) (Melmacian only)**

 **To Be Next Chapter As Augie And Curtis grew up into fine adults.**


	6. BobxFlo

**Note: they're only Melmacian form for a rule. But! I Have To Censored It Fast.**

 **Meanwhile At The Shumway's Living Room, Gordon and Curtis Went To Play a Game.**

Gordon: "What's That Game?"

Curtis: "It's Called Melmacian BattleShip"

Gordon: "Oh"

 **In His Parents' Bedroom, Gordon checked it had no wet stuffs over their bed.**

Gordon: "Okay. We Remember"

 **Meanwhile, Bob Touched Flo's Cheek And Then They Have To Plan To Play with And Then They Set off and Play. Then, Tickles Against Flo's Snout And Feet And Then, They Stopped Playing With.**

Flo: "hey. May I need to play again?"

Bob: "no! I want to mate with you!"

Flo: "why?"

Bob: "because playtime is over"

 **And then, the tails set lifting.**

Flo: "oh okay"

 **They've take their clothes off as Actually they want to do it.**

Flo: "What a mess"

Bob: "uh huh"

 **Then What Appears When Gordon and his Teenage Siblings Came.**

Gordon: "Mom, Are You okay?"

Flo: "Yes"

Gordon: "let me There when I get home okay"

Flo: "okay"

 **Then, Gordon,Curtis and Augie Leaving their spot to get Play a game.**

Flo: "okay"

Bob: "watch this"

 **Bob Recently Watch When Flo Starts Grinding On His** **dick.**

Flo: "I can do it now, bob"

 **Then Started Very Too Fast.**

Flo: "What I'm. What I'm. Ooooh!"

 **Considered That She Began To Moan.**

Flo: "oooooh! Yeah! But nothing but Moaning"

 **Flo Moaned.**

Flo: "oooh! Aw! Aww! Ooh!"

 **She Moaned Loudly.**

Flo: "Aw! Ooooh! Yeah! Aww!"

 **Then, She Moved Her Head Actually.**

Flo: "Oh My god! Oooh!"

 **Then, Bob Continued Watching As Flo is** **Grinding On His** **dick.**

Flo: "ooh! Baby! Faster! Aw! Oooh! Oh yeah!"

Bob: "Flo, it's Eventually Use! Baby"

Flo: "Yeah!"

 **Continued Very Faster And Faster Before Started Rubbing On It.**

Flo: "Oh Yes! Ooh!"

 **She Moaned Slowly.**

Flo: "oooh! Oh! Bob! Come on! Yeah!"

 **It Continued Moaning.**

Flo: "oooh! Yeah! Ooh!"

 **She Moaned Before Bob Shoved** **His** **dick Into Flo's** **Vagina. As Flo Sighed. Bob Turned Around And Landed Into Bed.**

Bob: "What about Us?!"

 **Flo Straddled Into Bob's Chest. Then, Flo Started Bounced Up And Down Against Him.**

Flo: "ooooh! Bobby! Bob! Aaaah Yeah!"

 **She Let her High Pitched Moan.**

Flo: "Ooooh! Faster! Ooh! Uhh.. yes!"

 **Then, She Moaned At Bob's face actually then, Bob Farted.**

Bob: "oops! Sorry"

Flo: "you didn't mean to that, bob"

 **Then, Flo Continued Bounced Up And Down Before Bob's Legs Wrapped Into Flo's Side.**

Flo: "Oooh! Oh Yes! Oooh!"

 **She Moaned Tightly As Hardly As Hardcore Alien Like. Then, Bob and Flo was Drifted to Sleep.**

 **One Minute Later At This Morning, They Flo Nearly Woke Up To Her Eyes Rolling Against. She Started Bounced Up And Down Again.**

Flo: "Oh My! Ooh! Yes! Oh yes! Ooh! F**k Me Daddy! Ooh!"

 **Flo Moaned Eventually.**

 **Uh! Later...**

Bob: "I'm going to Cum you!"

 **He Warned To Flo. Then, He Groans At Her**

Flo: "Okay! Okay! Please get me Mentioned me!"

 **Then, Bob Started Cumming on Flo's Chest And Legs At The Same Time.**

Flo: "Whoooaaa!"

 **She Screamed at Him. Then, Bob Smiled and Blinked his Eye and Gives a Nice Cuddle. But, He Sprayed and Farted On The Floor.**

Bob: "Huh? Who Just Sprayed On This Floor?!"

Flo: "Who is it?"

 **Then, Flo got off him. Gordon Walked in the Room And Joined.**

Gordon: "Thank You"

 **(P.S. Bob's Nickname was Given By Flo Shumway).**


	7. Extra Info (Unfortunately Extras)

**Hi, It's Me Here, Which Story Do I Want?**

 **Do I Want To Continue This BobxGordon or I'll Gonna Do FlikxAtta?**

 **Learn More About This Info Here.**


End file.
